memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Mission to Lantaru
starship * Unidentified Starfleet vessels | strength2 = | losses1 = Indeterminate | losses2 = }} The mission to Lantaru was a mission led by the Starfleet vessel , preceeding the Kettaract Incident. ( }}) History Prelude Three years following the Battle of Kathra, in which Starfleet destroyed the Klingon weapons platform in the Kathra system, T'Uerell, commander of the rogue Vulcan science vessel Seleya who had disappeared without a trace during the battle, returned and commandeered Dr. Kettaract's research station in the Lantaru sector. As Starfleet lost contact with the station, a development which Admiral Kirk was made aware of. Though he had intended to retire in the coming year, Kirk felt that he had to see to the matter of T'Uerell. Making inquiries to Starfleet Command, Kirk got no firm answer on the research Dr. Kettaract was conducting at the facility, but reasoned that it could not be good if T'Uerell was interested. ( }}) The Mission Aboard the Enterprise, Admiral Kirk commanded a task force standing in wait just outside the Lantaru sector, observing that T'Uerell had anticipated Starfleet's arrival, having taken control of the platforms designed to protect the Federation defense post. While unsure of what else lay within the defensive perimeter, or at the Kettaract research station deeper in the sector, initial scans indicated an energy signature near the front of the defense grid, generating enormous power. Kirk took his ship in to investigate while ordering the fleet to hold position. The Enterprise tracked the source of the signature to a trio of energy storage vessels, two of which registered as empty while the third bore a massive energy signature. Though these energy collectors were shielded, the Starfleet ship was able to breach the vessel's core by destroying the Klingon shipyard around it, causing an explosion of deuterium tanks. Upon doing so, Kirk ordered all ships to back off at full impulse as the Enterprise read massive fluctuations in the power regulation matrix of the energy vessel growing exponentially, precipitating in a massive explosion with disabled T'Uerell's defensive net. Detecting a Klingon presence within the perimeter, Kirk gave the order for all ships to engage and destroy. Once the shields of the research outpost S31 were taken out, a boarding party led by Commander Lieutenant Garrison was beamed in were they engaged a group of Klingons that had been applied with a kind of cybernetic implant embedded in the skin. Ultimately, the party retook the station only after setting a phaser to maximum to neutralize the modified Klingons, the bodies of which were immediately disintergrated. Receiving a report from Garrison, who deemed that whatever he fought was not Klingon anymore, Kirk entrust the commander to secure the station. As the Klingon vessels began targetting the station, Kirk had his ships provide covering fire to draw the Klingons' attention away from the outpost. The Enterprise then detected three shipyards near the rear of the perimeter, with scans showing the same energy signature as they found earlier. Kirk determined that energy was being transfered from the storage vessels into ships berthed in the shipyards. Engaging the new enemy vessels, Kirk's task force proceeded to destroy the shipyards, breaching their containment vessels resulting in a massive explosion for each. Ultimately, all Klingon vessels were neutralized and the outpost was secured. Though he found no sign of T'Uerell, Kirk determined that she would be found at the Kettaract research station deeper in the sector. Telling all vessels to prepare for further combat and surprises, Kirk ordered Hikaru Sulu to set course for the Kettaract research station. ( }}) Connections Category:Federation conflicts Category:Klingon conflicts Category:Borg conflicts